With the development of society and network, touch technology has become more widely used. The current touch solution has been popularized on small and medium-sized touch products such as mobile phones, tablet and laptop computers. Large-sized touch products are rarely seen on the market, because the mainstream mutual capacitance touch solution has high requirements on the resistance. Too large single channel resistance in the touch product will result in insensitive touch, long response time, serious streaking, and poor user experience. Due to these difficulties, touch technology has not been completely introduced into large-sized products yet.